


First Death

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Frisk, Halloween, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 1 forfransweek'stumblr challenge!I believe the title for this one is self-explanatory... :(





	

It was such a nice night out. Halloween lights and decorations were splayed about on every street and lawn as the monster-human parade made their way down Ebott Boulevard to Main Street. Frisk and the mayor had thought it would be a fun idea for everyone to participate. Monsters would dress as humans and humans would dress as monsters. When he had heard about it weeks ago, Sans had thought it was the typical Frisky sort of thing to be done. Innocent, playful, and gosh darned cute.

He breathed in the slightly moist air as the wind blew some more rattling leaves off of the mostly naked branches that lined the large road. A storm would roll in soon. Hopefully within the next day. Fresh rain was so amazing. Despite it having been several months since Frisk had managed to break the barrier, most monsters still walked around completely unprotected from the elements. It just felt so amazing to be free and experiencing real weather patterns.

So there he was, walking side by side with Frisk; him in his normal clothes, his usual white wife-beater replaced by an air-brushed shirt with fake skin and a six-pack on it, and them in a hardly realistic but still amazingly adorable skeleton onesie. They were giggling and waving happily to the crowd. He just strolled on next to them, glancing lazily to the side as Papyrus’ excited and muscle-bound form dashed about. His bro had chosen to dress up as his favorite human cartoon character, He-Man. Alphys and Undyne were no doubt somewhere further back in the procession dressed as Kissy Cutie characters. Those two didn’t need an excuse to dress up, but this parade was the perfect cover-up for their unhealthy obsession.

The pair glanced at each other as they continued down the street, a healthy pink blush dusting the young human’s cheeks as they quickly looked away. Frisk was too cute, getting all flustered like that. It was obvious to everyone in their group of friends who they had a crush on. Besides, the skeleton onesie was a dead giveaway. The rippling-six pack skeleton chuckled to himself. Back in the Underground, Papyrus had said that only the second best monster in all of the Underground would be good enough for Frisk, and by golly his bro had tried everything since then to set the two up. 

They were almost to the end of the parade, the town’s colonial-style courthouse gracing their view with large, authentically-made spiderwebs dripping down its ivory columns, when a glint from its moss-green roof caught Sans’ eye. It was over before he even knew it. Frisk fell to the ground, their slightly smaller hands clutching their chest as red oozed out around them. The shot echoed throughout the street and everyone ran. Everyone, except for Sans. He stood there, dazed for a moment, before suddenly realizing that this was his reality now.

He scooped up his shaking human friend, wrapping his dusty blue jacket around them to keep them warm, murmuring how sorry he was that he didn’t see it coming sooner. His dear, dear friend whispered something to him, their sun-kissed face now as pale as his bones. He didn’t hear it; he couldn’t have heard it. Shouts and screams filled his earholes as the rest of the procession and the spectators panicked wildly around him.

It had been a small miracle that they had even made it to the surface unharmed. Somehow, the resourceful human had managed to get by with a healthy stock of monster food, eating some at a moment’s notice during any battle or strange situation, allowing them to stave off death. If only it were the same now. Neither of them had any food on them, and even if they did, Sans couldn’t think straight. All he could see was their pale, pale skin and their body’s determination rush out of them, covering him, pooling onto the ground.

Frisk’s shaking gradually stopped, their eyes gently closed, their chest slowly stopped moving, and time around him grew still. They were dying! They were dying and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. Oh woop-dee-doo, he could manipulate space! Fat lot of good that helped in the end. Frustration, anguish, and a blinding pain in his ribcage bloomed all at once as hot tears streamed down his round, boney cheeks. He choked back sobs, his rattling bones shaking the now still figure clutched tightly in his bare arms.

Sans shut his eyes and screamed. He screamed his non-existent lungs out until all of the sound around him dissipated into nothingness. He felt numb, so very numb. There was no sound, save for that of a few birds singing. His arms now felt strangely light. The young skeleton gradually opened his eye sockets and looked down, only to find himself in a strangely familiar place.

Golden light filled the marble hallway, his back resting between the ridges of a column, its material cool to the touch despite the warmth of the light hitting it. The surprised monster looked around quickly, noting that his jacket was nowhere to be found, his usual white tank top hanging loosely over his skinless frame. The sticky, metallic smell of Frisk’s blood was replaced by the scent of sweet golden flowers. His clothes and hands were also clean. He forced himself up and walked towards the exit of hallway. They had to be there, waiting for him. He had passed judgement on them only once, but once was enough, right? If this was a dream, it was a dream worth changing. If this was reality, and time had somehow jumped backwards, well, who was he to complain?

There, a few feet into the grand hall, a dark blue figure was hunched over on the ground. Sans practically sprinted across the hall, his bones lightly covered in sweat as he wrapped his arms around the quiet figure and held on tightly. He held on for dear life, listening intently for the sounds of human breathing, feeling their warmth from beneath his jacket. They were alive. His voice came out raspy and deep as he choked back tears, his thoughts spilling out in a wave of emotion.

* oh god kiddo you’re alive. i’m so sorry i couldn’t protect you. i dunno if this is a second chance or what but i’ll take it oh good angel above i’ll take it please tell me you’re alright. please. say something, anything.

The human slowly looked up to meet his cloudy, water-filled gaze, their face their usual serene expression, their skin still blessed by the sun’s gift. Their head tilted to the side slightly, a confused look gradually spreading over their features as they took in the heavy emotions that Sans had laid bare.

* Why are you crying Sans, and why is your jacket covering me? I just got here from New Home a few minutes ago. All I did was fall forward a bit…

Sans stared blankly at them, his tears immediately drying. No way. He didn’t just make all of that stuff up, did he? Was this a dream? Dear angel on high if he was dreaming this was one of the cruelest jokes life could possibly offer him. He brought his boney hands up to their face, his phalanges gliding over their cheeks, feeling their warmth, their SOUL pulsing strongly from within. No, this was real.

* frisk… i saw you… we were walking and someone shot you and you fell and there was blood everywhere and i couldn’t do anything, he whispered in awe of their ability to somehow manipulate time. * god frisk i couldn’t do anything but watch you die and now we’re back here again and i can’t not tell you now ‘cause what’s the point in getting another chance if i don’t do something with it? shit. frisk…

He held them tightly against his ribcage, not caring about how boney he might feel at the moment. His jacket was still draped over them, after all. Their voice came out softly, mixing with the birdsong drifting through the hall as dust particles flittered through the yellow-tinted light of the stained-glass windows.

* How do you know my name?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry... I wrote a sad. :(


End file.
